


Noisome - Amanda

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1440]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony starts dating Amanda Reed and introduces her around to get the team to shut up about the women he dates not being real. Little does he know that Amanda is actually Hamilton Voss until Pacci dies.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Amanda Reed | Hamilton Voss, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1440]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Noisome - Amanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/10/2003 for the word [noisome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/10/noisome).
> 
> noisome[ noi-suhm ]  
adjective  
offensive or disgusting, as an odor.  
harmful or injurious to health; noxious.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note: This had multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony starts dating Amanda Voss, a beautiful redhead. He introduces her to his friends, including Chris Pacci. Something happens between Pacci and Amanda that eventually leads to Pacci's death. AU. Tony may or may not know Amanda's secret when they start dating. Protective Gibbs. Hurt/Comfort.  
**End Prompt**

Tony had a secret. He preferred men. It didn’t really fit with his playboy persona, so he hadn’t introduced most of his dates to anyone. 

However, Tim, and Kate were getting suspicious and wanted to meet his dates. They were starting to think that all of his dates were actually fake. He thought he’d found the perfect girl to introduce them to. 

She was technically a male, right now, but wouldn’t be for long. Her name was Amanda Reed and they both understood that Tony liked males and once she no longer had male parts they wouldn’t see each other anymore. Tony knew she planned to get her final sex change operation soon and had already started going by her girl name.

Tony didn’t know what her male name was. She’d always been Amanda to him. Tony was quite happy to bring her around the office and introduce her to Kate, Tim, and even Chris Pacci. Needless to say Tim and Kate shut up pretty quickly about Tony’s dates not being real.

Pacci took an unexpected interest in Reed. Tony told him that if he wanted Amanda, he’d be willing to back off, but Pacci insisted it wasn’t that kind of relationship between them. Tony was shocked when he heard Pacci was dead. 

He couldn’t help wondering how Amanda was involved. Chris had tried to warn him about her shortly before he died, but Tony hadn’t really listened as he was planning to break up with Amanda soon anyway. Gibbs too had been approached by Pacci and blown him off, so the team took the lead on the investigation into what happened to Pacci. The noisome smell of blood from the hotel where he died wasn’t a great way to start the investigation in Tony’s opinion, but it was more or less normal for the MCRT.

In the end, Tony ended up taking Amanda out on a date while the rest of the team found the incriminating evidence. Needless to say, the team gave him a hard time about dating a guy and what it was like to kiss a guy. Tony didn’t bother to point out that what bothered him was the knowledge that Amanda had killed Pacci and not that she was really a he.

The only one who seemed to understand that something else might be going on was Gibbs. He’d noticed that Tony’s joking response to Kate was a little off. It was actually Gibbs that prodded Tony to talk about Amanda the next time Tony swung by Gibbs’ basement.

“I always knew she was a guy, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean I’ve always preferred men. I date the ladies sometimes too, but the men are the ones I have relationships with. We both understood that once she had her final operation to become a girl that our relationship would be over.”

“So if it wasn’t the guy bit that bothered you, what was it?”

“I mean she killed Pacci. I dated her and she killed my friend. Who does that?”

“Oh Tony.” Gibbs held out his arms to Tony and Tony stepped into them.

“Why do they try to put me in a box, Gibbs?”

“Because you like to play in the box? You know you don’t have to stay in the box if you don’t want to, right?”

Tony nodded. “I’m not sure they’d know what to do with me if I wasn’t acting the playboy though.”

“Who cares. You’re still my Tony either way.”

“Your Tony?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs looked a bit sheepish. “Whoops. Sorry.”

“No. I liked it.”

“Good.” Gibbs dropped a soft kiss on Tony’s lips and when Tony didn’t protest, he deepened it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
